


Take My Heart and Keep It Safe

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, MIT Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Rhodey has loved Tony since Tony was eighteen but he knows Tony can't love him back
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Take My Heart and Keep It Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).



Tony woke with a start. Rhodey heard him as he woke and turned to where Tony was sleeping on the other side of their dorm. Tony and Rhodey normally shared a bed as the other boy had nightmares, but now that Tony was eighteen, Rhodey had been making excuses. When he was just a kid it was fine and he could understand holding Tony close and having no feelings but now that he had matured he couldn’t help fall for him. Maybe he had slowly been falling for Tony Stark since he was seventeen and Tony was fourteen. Maybe being twenty-one had given him some sort of knowledge about love. Or maybe he was just crazy and spent too much time with the other boy. Either was Tony was crying now from whatever the dream was and Rhodey was the only one around. Rhodey came over and pulled Tony into a hug and told him calming words as the other boy cried. Tony fell back to sleep after a while and Rhodey watched as he slept knowing that he could never have Tony. He wasn’t exactly his best friend’s type.

~

Tony had called Rhodey first when he got the news of his mother’s death. He had called crying and Rhodey who was on leave made his way to his best friend. He held Tony as Tony cried about his mother’s death. Never crying about Howard. Rhodey didn’t even know that Howard died until he was at Howard and Maria’s funeral with Tony. Tony who put on the bravest face but once behind closed doors was in tears again. Rhodey held him as long as he could, making sure that Happy, Tony’s newest bodyguard, was able to watch the man while he was gone. Happy nodded and told him that he would watch over Mr. Stark. Tony would be better in now. He always was. Rhodey kissed Tony’s forehead before he left his sleeping friend knowing that they would never be together. 

~

Tony was having a bad night. His most serious relationship just ended and he had called Tony in a mess. Apparently, she left him for her ex-boyfriend. Tony didn’t know what to do as he cried in Rhodey’s arms. Rhodey held him close and told him everything was going to be okay. He knew he might be wrong but he didn’t care. His best friend needed him. Tony laid in Rhodey’s arms as the other man slept, Rhodey wished he was laying in his arms for another reason. Any reason but the real reason. He wanted to be holding Tony as his boyfriend, not as the best friend who was getting him through a break-up, but Tony wasn’t into him so he continued to pretend that he was okay with the role he choose for himself. 

~

The first time Rhodey got to hold Tony in his arms after almost losing him was the best day of his life. He held onto his friend and told him that Tony would ride with him next time. He didn’t care where they were going; he was never letting his friend ride alone or be alone again. He held onto Tony as they got into the helicopter and got back to base where medics took his friend. On their way home Tony stayed close and rested his head on Rhodey’s shoulder. Rhodey kissed the top of his head. He couldn’t lose Tony again. Before they got off the plan, Tony kissed his cheek thanking him for finding him as he got off as if he wasn’t hurting. Rhodey wished it was more than just a thank you. He wished it meant something to his friend as he watched him leave to pretend like he was alright when Rhodey could see that Tony was not alright. Not yet.

~

Tony was acting like he did when he was in his party stage. He had gotten better but now Rhodey was worried. Tony was not feeling well obviously. The man would always act recklessly when something went wrong. Rhodey went to confront him and at the moment he knew that Tony was hiding something. The way the arc reactor was acting up and the way his skin looked. Rhodey almost told him then that he was in love with him, but if Tony was dying then telling him that he loved him would be a mistake. Tony just smiled at his friend, acting like everything was okay when it obviously was not okay.

~

Rhodey watched as Tony and Pepper argued. He saw the kiss coming, but Tony’s reaction was not what he expected. Tony backed away. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t do this,” Tony said. Pepper and Rhodey were both surprised. Hadn’t Tony been pining for Pepper since he met the assistant? 

“I knew that I shouldn’t have fallen for you,” Pepper said with a smile.

“I should have mentioned that there was someone else. Someone that I can never have knowing my luck,” Tony said. Pepper seemed confused.

“Who?” She asked, wanting to know. It could be anyone but she was curious to know who held the man’s heart. Rhodey wanted to know as well.

“Rhodey,” Tony said. Rhodey thought he was spotted but quickly realized that he wasn’t. His best friend was in love with him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rhodey asked. Tony turned surprised as he looked at his friend. 

“When did you get here?” Tony asked. Rhodey looked at his friend annoyed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rhodey asked again. Tony looked down not wanting to answer him. “Because I have loved you since you were eighteen years old.” Tony’s head snapped up as he looked at Rhodey. 

“You love me as well,” Tony said. Rhodey nodded before He moved over and kissed the other man like he always wanted to but never could before. Pepper smiled at the two before coughing reminding them that they were not alone. 

“Sorry Pepper,” the two said. Pepper moved closer and pulled the two into a hug. 

“I’m just glad that you two finally realized that you both liked each other,” she said. “Though I didn’t think Tony would ever realize it. I almost believe that he might be in love with me with him giving me his company and all.”

“Rhodey wouldn’t have taken my company if I gave it to him,” Tony admitted. Pepper and Rhodey just rolled their eyes at him. 

~

Rhodey woke to Tony laying in his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the other man complain under his breath about mornings. He opened his eyes and kissed Tony’s forehead as the other man looked at him as if he was still dreaming. They both smiled as they realized that they had each other. 

“I can’t believe this is real,” Tony said. 

“Well get used to it,” Rhodey teased. Tony smiled before kissing him again, holding him close and feeling safe in his arms.


End file.
